1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally to lifting devices. More particularly, the invention relates to lifting and supporting dollies for snowmobiles and like devices.
2. Background Information
The prior art includes various devices for lifting and supporting a wide variety of articles and small equipment, including snowmobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 864,902 to Moore, issued in 1907, describes a lift truck on swivelally mounted carrying wheels wherein an upper frame is raised from a lower frame by lever action through a belcrank on pivoting linkages connecting the upper and lower frames. The upper frame is rectangular and oriented horizontally. It remains horizontal as it is raised or lowered. In the decades since, there have been numerous variations on this device, all generally having a rectangular upper frame raised from a lower frame by a levered linkage mechanism.
Variations on these lifting devices also include specific elements for making the devices particularly suited for lifting specific items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,904 to Kimball, for instance, discloses a lift for moving household furniture; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,548 to Mueller discloses a lift for lifting and transport stacking chairs; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,224 to Anderson discloses a lift stand for a motorcycle.
With the development of snowmobiles for recreational use, there exists a need to lift the snowmobile off the ground so that its track and drive mechanisms can be serviced, and also to easily move it over a floor or ground not covered with snow.
Snowmobile lifting devices generally fall into one of at least two categories; (1) those which raise the snowmobile slightly off the ground and onto at least one wheeled dolly for transporting the snowmobile, and (2) those which raise the snowmobile much higher off the ground to a convenient height for service and repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,078 is typical of the first category which includes a wheeled dolly for the rear of the snowmobile and at least one other wheeled dolly for the front. While these devices are suitable for transporting a snowmobile, they are not suited for service or repair of a snowmobile because they do not elevate the snowmobile sufficiently high off the ground to allow access to its underside.
Devices of the second category, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,890 to Ruffing and U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,265 to Gregg, typically are fairly complex and use power assist devices such as a hydraulic cylinder to lift the snowmobile. These devices also have a large rectangular upper frame on which the snowmobile can rest. When the snowmobile is resting on such a frame, it may not be possible to remove the underside access panels. Such a frame also interferes with access to the underside of the elevated snowmobile.
Applicant's invention provides an improved snowmobile lift which overcomes the limitations and shortcomings of the prior art by providing a simple, manually operated lift that supports a snowmobile sufficiently high and allows easy access to the underside of the elevated snowmobile.